In the field of printing, the most common type printer has been the printer which impacts against record media that is caused to be moved past a printing line or line of printing. As is well-known, the impact printing operation depends upon the movement of impact members, such as print hammers or wires or the like, which are typically moved by means of an electromechanical drive system and which system enables precise control of the impact members.
In the field of dot matrix printers, it has been quite common to provide a print head which has included therein a plurality of print wire actuators or solenoids arranged or grouped in a manner to drive the respective print wires a very short, precise distance from a rest or non-printing position to an impact or printing position. The print wires are generally either secured to or engaged by the solenoid plunger or armature which is caused to be moved such precise distance when the solenoid coil is energized and wherein the plunger or armature normally operates against the action of a return spring.
It has also been quite common to provide an arrangement or grouping of such, solenoids in a circular configuration to take advantage of reduced space available in the manner of locating the print wires in that specific area between the solenoids and the front tip of the print head adjacent the record media. In this respect, the actuating ends of the print wires are positioned in accordance with the circular arrangement and the operating or working ends of the print wires are closely spaced in vertically-aligned manner adjacent the record media. The availability of narrow or compact actuators permits a narrower or smaller print head to be used and thereby reduces the width of the printer because of the reduced clearance at the ends of the print line. The print head can also be made shorter because the narrow actuators can be placed in side-by-side manner closer to the record media for a given amount of wire curvature.
In the wire matrix printer which is utilized for receipt and for journal printing operations, the print head structure may be a multiple element type and horizontally disposed with the wire elements aligned in a vertical line and supported on a print head carriage which is caused to be moved or driven in a horizontal direction for printing in line manner across the receipt or journal paper and wherein the drive elements or transducers may be positioned in a circular configuration with the respective wires leading to the front tip of the print head. In the wire matrix printer which is utilized for business forms or like record media printing operation, the print head may be oriented in a manner wherein the nose is pointed downward for printing on the form, slip or like media while the carriage and print head are moved above and across the form or media in the horizontal direction.
In the dot matrix printer, there is a requirement for one or more small electric motors to drive certain parts of the printer. A small motor is used to drive the print head carriage in reciprocating manner in the printer that includes a stationary platen and a movable print head. A second motor is used to drive the paper such as a receipt, a slip or a journal at the end of the printing operation and which paper drive is usually performed at the ends of the lines of printing.
The demands of certain printing operations place a high duty cycle on the drive motor and associated drive mechanisms and it is essential that the motor and mechanisms be secured and contained in an appropriate manner because the motor and mechanisms are relied upon for long lasting operation which may involve either continuous or intermittent duty.
The use of screws, bolts, nuts and the like is well-known for securing the motor mounting flange to a side frame of the printer. Other fastening members have included self-tapping screws, for example, in plastic frames or serrated washers engaging the surface of metal frames. It is, of course, realized that the use of a smaller number of parts enables simpler and less costly products while maintaining quality of such products.
It is also true of other parts of the printer that such parts are subject to high duty cycles and to vibrations which affect the operation and life of the printer. Additionally, it is important in the manufacturing process that the use of a smaller number of parts enables simpler, less costly and easier assembly of the product.
Representative documentation in the field of mechanism mountings includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,313,043, issued to J. A. White on Jan. 26, 1982, which discloses a module support assembly having a primary support member comprising a U-shaped bracket having a back wall and side walls and defining a front facing opening for insertion of the module.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,512,543, issued to D. C. Petrick on Apr. 23, 1985, discloses a universal printer stand having a platform with spaced support members, spaced cross members and receiving means on the cross members along with means for adjusting the receiving means.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,598,894, issued to H. Johannes on July 8, 1986, discloses means to secure a body including a pair of rigid plates shaped to conform to the body and fixed on opposite plane faces of the body with corner sections along with a fastening element having a main strip of depth equal to the depth of the body plus the thickness of the rigid plates, and a retaining brace within the included angle of the strip along with locking means on the surface of the strip.